particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Army Command (Dundorf)
The Supreme Army Command (Dundorfian: Oberste Heeresleitung) commonly known as OHL is the military staff of the Armed Forces of Dundorf and is responsible for the day-to-day management and operational management of both military and military-civilian matters. The Supreme Army Command is led by the Chief of Staff of the Supreme Army Command (Dundorfian: Chef des Stabes der Oberste Heeresleitung) and is assisted by the Generalquartiermeister (Luthorian: General Quartermaster) who is the Deputy Chief of Staff, despite the title of Generalquartiermeister it has nothing to do with logistics or supply. Previously in 4189 the Supreme Army Command was impacted by the "Authority of the Supreme Army Command Act" which was passed the Reichstag, it ended the Ministry of Defense and replaced it with the Supreme Army Command thus making the OHL responsible for all matters of the military. Major components of the OHL *Heer High Command (Dundorfian: Oberkommando der Heer; OKH) *Luftwaffe High Command (Dundorfian: Oberkommando der Luftwaffe; OKL) *Feldjäger Command (Dundorfian: Feldjägerkommando; FJK) *Special Command "Wilhelm" (Dundorfian: Sonderkommando "Wilhelm") *Special Services Command (Dundorf: Sonderdienst Kommando) Offices and departments of the OHL *Oberquartiermeister I - Supreme Army Command Leadership Department (OHL Führungsabteilung) **Abteilung I: Combat Operations Department (Abteilung Kampfoperationen) - The Combat Operations Department, commonly known as the AKO is charged with all details of operational planning, the General Staff Leadership Office sets the strategic goals while the Warfare Command Department handles all logistics, planning as well as communications. **Abteilung II: Central Department (Zentralabteilung) - The Central Department is charged with administrative matters of the Supreme Army Command, including: personnel, finance, procurement and other items of administrative necessity. ***Amt IIa: Administration Department (Verwaltungsabteilung) ***Amt IIb: Finance Department (Finanzabteilung) ***Amt IIc: General Administration Office (Allgemeine Verwaltungsabteilung) ***Amt IId: Supply and Logistical Office (Lieferung und Logistik-Abteilung) ***Amt IIe: Military Education Office (Militärische Ausbildung Abteilung) ***Amt IIf: Military Civil Service Office (Militäramt für den öffentlichen Dienst) *Oberquartiermeister II **Abteilung III - Main Troop Office (Haupttruppenamt) - The Main Troop Office is charged with all matters of conscription, enlisting, cadres and matters of military personnel. *Oberquartiermeister III **Abteilung IV: Oberkommando der Heer (OKH) **Abteilung V: Oberkommando der Luftwaffe (OKL) **Abteilung VI: Special Command "Wilhelm" **Abteilung VII: Feldjägerkommando **Abteilung XV: Special Services Command (Sonderdienst Kommando) - The Special Services Command is charged with managing the medical, veterinarian, military judges and all other support services of the armed forces. *Oberquartiermeister IV **Abteilung VIII: Military Intelligence Department (Abteilung für militärische Intelligenz, AMI) - The Military Intelligence Department is charged with all matters of military intelligence, it is one of the largest intelligence departments in Dundorf and has a myriad of resources available to it. AMI works closely with the Sonderkommando "Wilhelm" **Abteilung IX: Political Leadership Department (Politische Führung Abteilung) - The Political Leadership Office is charged with education all soldiers and officers with responsible political activities and ensuring that public faith in the military remains high. The Political Leadership Office is also responsible for monitoring political activities of soldiers and officers and making sure that they are not betraying their Oath. **Abteilung X - Military Communications Department (Nachrichtenwesenabteilung) - Charged with all matters relating to military communication, signals, internal and public communications. *Oberquartiermeister V **Abteilung XI - Military technical and research department **Abteilung XII - Material, armaments and defense technologies production department **Abteilung XIII - Military historical studies and research department *Oberquartiermeister VI **Abteilung XIV - Foreign cooperation and foreign military diplomacy department Category:Armed Forces of Dundorf